Andrew and Darien in: Guy's Night Out
by Joecavegal
Summary: The title is pretty much covers it. Andrew gets a day off work and wants to party all night with his guy friends. Only problem is, Darien is his only guy friend. What wacky adventures will happen on their Guys Night Out? Read , read again, and review!


Andrew sighed, it had been a long day at work, but at last it was over. And, he got the day off tomorrow! I don't think anyone else works there, but let's pretend some guy name Frank does for the sake of the story. So Andrew took off his apron that he wears when he works, though why he does is beyond me, it's not like he's a waiter or anything. ANYway. Since he had the day off tomorrow, he could stay up all night long partying! First he thought he would ask Serena, Rei, Lita, Mina, Rini and Darien, but then he realized that he spent way too much time with the girls and there was a big imbalance of testosterone. And that's when he had an epiphany...

"Darien? Hey Darien! Tomorrow is my day off and I got a great idea!" Andrew exclaimed while talking on the phone to Darien.

"Great, I'll get the girls and meet you at the arcade okay?"  
"No! This is just for us guys!"

Darien was a little hesitant but agreed. Andrew told him to call up all his male buddies for a great night out in the town. So, he took out his phone book and flipped through the pages trying to find one of his male friends. After going through the whole book twice, he sighed, and realized that Andrew was his only male friend (that we ever see, except in the live action, but that doesn't count). So he put on his jacket and headed out for the arcade trying to think of a good excuse for coming without anyone else.

MEANWHILE

Andrew searched his directory on his phone.

"Female...female...female...aha! I'll call Darien! Damnit! Okay...looking again...female...female...father? Nah, hey, who's Andrew? Oh, my cell phone. Hey! I'll call Motoki!" Andrew was about to press 'call' when he realized what he just said. After a few more minutes he finally found one person he could call that wasn't himself, himself in Japanese, his father or Darien. And it wasn't Darien in Japanese

LATER

Andrew and Darien met up at the arcade as per planned. It was about 8 pm, Darien was about to question what they would be doing when he noticed Sammy, Serena's little brother had followed Andrew there.

"Sammy, what are you doing here?" He asked.  
"Andrew invited me! It's guy's night out isn't it?" Sammy was all excited and hyped up because he was out past bedtime, or he would be if they actually let him stay.

"Sammy?"  
"Yes?"  
"No"  
"What?"  
"Go home Sammy, you aren't old enough to have a guy's night out"

Sammy was broken hearted that Darien would shun him like that, but sighed and figured that he might as well go home. Andrew and Darien both agreed that there (non existent) male friends were too busy to join them.

After a few moments of discussion they decided they would go to the local strip club, I doubt it's there, but I doubt even more that all of Tokyo has no strip club. So they climbed in Andrew's two door car and headed for a great night.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you in." Said the Bar Hopper guy.  
"What? why?" Andrew and Darien shouted in unison.  
"The strippers are on strike."

Andrew and Darien argued with the man for about half an hour when they figured it was useless. And so, once again they got in Andrew's two door car and drove around while trying to think of something else they could do. Andrew certainly didn't think very much before going through with this, did he?

"You didn't think very much before going through with this, did you?" Asked Darien  
"Whatever man, we can still have the time of our lives!" Andrew was very determined  
"So what do we do now?"  
"It should be something manly…"  
"Something that girls wouldn't want to do…" Darien added  
"Something that will put us in such a stupor…" Continued Andrew  
"That we won't be able to drive home…"  
"I've got! I know exactly what we can do!" Andrew shouted to the world!

15 minutes later…

"Hello young sirs! Welcome to Chuckie Cheese, the place where a kid can be a kid!" Said the man in the giant mouse suit all too happily  
"Andrew…" Started Darien" I hate you"  
" : ("Said Andrew "You don't like Chuckie Cheese?"  
"Not only are we not kids, but it doesn't apply to anything that we said it should when we were in the car!"

Although Darien expressed his unhappiness with the fact that they were at Chuckie Cheese on a Guy's Night Out (he would have loved to go on any other night), they did not leave right away. After several jumps in the ball cage, 5 matches of Skee-ball, 8 rides on Clifford the Big Red Dog, 2 rounds of Drag Strip, 2 games of some random racing game and another two of a shooting game they were getting low on tokens.

"You know, it's kinda ironic" Andrew observed  
"What is?"  
"I spend all day working at an arcade, and then when I get the day off, I spend it at an arcade"

The boys enjoyed a good chuckle as they got some drinks and sat down at a table.

"Hey. Andrew, after this coke, I challenge you to DDR" Darien offered  
"Alright, your on! But I only have enough for that one game okay?"  
"Yeah me too"

Once they finnished their drinks, they threw the cups in the trash and headed back to the arcade section of the building.

When they arrived at the DDR machine there was already two people using it so they had to wait, but not for long. When the other peoples turn was over Andrew and Darien stepped in the middle of the dance pad infront of the machine.

"Alright Darien, you pick the song" Andrew said.

After browsing through the selection Darien chose the "Sailor V Theme Song", then, when it came time to pick their characters, Darien chose a little Tuxedo Mask and Andrew selected Sailor Jupiter (amazing how up to date that dance machine is…). The song started subsequent to selecting the difficulty (easy) and the two got into a very concentrated dance mode.

"Up…down…left, left, right…up and down" Andrew narrated in his mind  
"She will never turn her back on a friend, she is always there to defend, she is the one whom we can depend…" Sang Darien, queitly to himself.

When the song ended the two breathed heavily, out of breath and awaiting their scores to see who had won (duh). Darien got a B and Andrew…

"HAH! OH! A! BURN THAT ON A STICK DARIEN!"

Andrew is a sore winner.

After thoroughly rubbing in the fact that Darien lost, they headed for the prize counter with their total of 10 tickets. Even though Andrew works at an arcade and Darien saves peoples lives, they aren't very good at video games, ne? Andrew and Dairen decided to put their tickets together and buy one of those fake glasses with the nose and mustache.

"So where should we go now, Darien?" Asked Andrew, since it had been him to chose Chuckie Cheese.  
"Well I heard there was a new comedy club opening tonight" He suggested.  
"Sounds good!"

For the third time that night, Darien and Andrew hopped in Andrew's two door car and drove around aimlessley looking for a big "Grand Opening" sign because they didn't know where it was. At about 10 o'clock they found it. There wasn't a whole lot of people sitting in the audience, and the place was filled with smoke and smelled like alcohol, but the boys figured they would probably drink later in the night so they might as well get used to the smell. About 4 minutes later a comic finally took the stand.

"Hello, everyone, good to be here tonight" He said as they usually do.  
"BOO!" Yelled some drunken drunkard.  
"Ah heh heh, this is a great town ya know? Tough security. I almost got arrested at the bus station-"  
"BOO!" Yelled the same drunk, earning him a kick in the ass booting him outa the club.  
"Anyway, I was wearing a belt with fake bullets on it and the security wouldn't let me take it on the bus! So I arrive in this town hiking up my pants trying to keep them from falling!" The comic stood there waiting for someone to laugh, but alas, there was none.  
"BOO!" Shouted Darien.  
"Darien!" Andrew scolded "That's rude!"  
"Oh, please you were thinking it!"  
"That may be so, but it's still rude"  
"But it's okay for some drunk bastard to express his thoughts?" Argued Darien.

After another terrible comedian, Andrew and Darien left the club. It was now around 11 o'clock (each comic took 30 minutes with all the interuptions the booing). They walked across the street to where the 2 door car was parked and got in while thinking of what to do next (what kind of Guy's Night Out invloves so much thinking?). Andrew got bored of the silence and turned on the radio and 'Blinded by the Light' came on. Darien and Andrew started singing along, halfway through the song they looked at each other and shouted in unison…

"KARAOKE!"

Now, it may not seem like a great Guys Night Out thing to do, but it's better than sitting in the car singing along with the radio, because with karaoke you get to chose the song! Luckily, and quite unrealisticly, right next to the comedy club was a karaoke bar. So the two got out and walked back across the street, but this time was special, they walked DIAGONALLY!

Just like the comedy club, not very many people where there, but it smelled better and there was no smoke. Currently, no one was on stage, so Andrew and Darien sprinted up the stairs and each took a mic. They decided to sing 'Wannabe' by the Spice Girls (Yo I'll tell you want I want, what I really, really want). You would think that because they are done with puberty, they're singing would sound less like dying horses.

Before they could finish they're third song (Shape of my Heart, by the Backstreet Boys), the manager stopped them and told them that they just got a warning from the cops about Darien and Andrew causing a domestic disturbance. And since nobody else was going up to sing, they left the karaoke bar, distraught.

"It's getting kinda late, Andrew" Darien sighed. "Maybe we should call it a night?" Andrew checked his watch.  
"Yeah I guess so..." Andrew was a little upset, but there was always tomorrow when he could do something with ALL his friends (male and female).

Darien and Andrew looked around, trying to find Andrew's 2 door car, the was black and it was 11:10 PM, meaning it's very dark.

"What kind of car do you have again?" Asked Darien  
"Um…two door" Darien looked at Andrew with a raised eyebrow "What? I work at an arcade, I don't have a lot of money!" Darien shook it off and kept looking.  
"Hey, is this it?" Andrew and Darien looked inside, it was hard to see.  
"Uh yeah" Said Andrew taking out his keys. "Hey, they won't work!"  
"Let's go through the back doors" Darien suggested "They're unlocked"

So Andrew agreed and they climbed from the back seat to the front, Andrew put his key in the ignition when Darien stopped him.

"Wait a minute…" He started "You said you had a two door car?"  
"Yeah, what about it?" Andrew said getting all defensive. Darien stared at Andrew before sighing.  
"And how did we get in the car?"  
"Through the back…oh…crap"

Sure enough, it wasn't Andrews car. Before they got out, they thought it would be funny to turn on the radio full blast, but when they were leaving they noticed a cane near the door and figured they shouldn't incase it was an old person with heart problems.

Darien and Andrew found the right car a few minutes later and went home.


End file.
